little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ventus is Saved/Kairi's Part of Your World (Reprise)
It was very early morning when Kairi dragged Ventus to the shore. Ventus' clothes were ripped up. As she laid him on the sand, Kairi fixed her gaze at her love. The human boy still had his eyes closed and was very wet. Still not breathing at all. Kairi waited for Ventus to wake up and breathe but it seemed like he wouldn't! Fear grew inside Kairi. What if she was too late? She noticed Roger landing down on the sand. He had survived the storm. As he walked over to inspect Ventus, Kairi hoped that he could tell her about Ventus' condition. "Is he - dead?" Kairi asked in a worried manner, as Roger opened one of Ventus' eyes with his fingers. He studied Ventus' still lifeless blue eye for two seconds before closing it. "It's hard to say." he said. That made Kairi more worried! Then Roger walked around Ventus and stopped at his feet. Kairi just noticed that Ventus had lost his shoes at the sea. Roger picked up Ventus' bare foot and put it to his ear. He listened to Ventus' foot for a few seconds before slowly putting it down. Roger's eyes grew sad. "Oh," he sighed. "I - I can't make out a heartbeat." Just then, the little mermaid noticed Ventus moving a bit. "No, look!" she exclaimed, "He's breathing." Ventus was breathing in and out in small breaths. Although his eyes were still closed, Ventus had managed to open his mouth to get air. Kairi felt her heart rejoice since Ventus was not dead after all! "He's so beautiful." she said, as she stroked her wet sandy auburn bangs across his forehead. Then Kairi lifted Ventus' face and turned toward her. She continued to hold the guy's face as she sang to him. Kairi: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you What would I do to see you Smiling at me? As she was singing, another medium-sized wave rolled over the shore. The wave revealed a tired Kaa and Baba Looey and an exhausted Jim. They all lied down on the soft rocks. Jim lifted his eyes up upon the shore. He couldn't believe his eyes! When Jim saw Kairi singing to Ventus, he was so shocked that his beak dropped! Roger walked over to Jim, closed his beak, and smiled at the scene. Kairi: Where would we walk? Where would we run If we could stay all day in the sun? As soon as Kairi kept singing, the sun rose and peeked out from the clouds. Its sun rays kissed Ventus' face. The striped prince began to stir more a bit. Slowly he raised his hand and touched Kairi's hand which felt smooth. He opened his eyes just a tiny bit and only saw Kairi in the sunlight. Kairi: Just you and me And I could be Part of your world Trumpeting was heard in a distance. Kairi turned her head to see Dumbo flying toward her. As much as Kairi wanted to stay beside Ventus, she knew that being discovered by a creature and a human was too much of a risk to take. Thus, she quickly left and dived into the ocean. Ventus wanted to beg his mystery rescuer to stay but he was still tired and weak. Dumbo licked his face. "Ventus!" called a voice, "Oh, Ventus." It was Ansem, and he ran over. He had thought that Ventus was gone forever. He was so relieved to find him at the shore. Ansem grabbed Ventus by the arms and help him stand up. "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he said, as he wiped his forehead with relief. Ventus didn't listen and only shook his head a bit. "A girl - rescued me." Ventus said, staring at Kairi, "She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice." He didn't know who had rescued him but he felt eternally grateful to this girl. Somehow he had fallen in love with her. Ventus fell back a bit, only to be caught by Ansem. "Ah, Ven, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater." Ansem said, smiling. He put his arm around Ventus and helped him toward the castle. "Off we go. Come on, Dumbo." The elephant calf trumpeted and followed them close behind. Dumbo will find Ventus' rescuer some other time. Ventus tried to argue that his rescuer was real, but he was still too tired to speak. Still, Ventus looked back to see if the mystery maiden was still around. She was still here all right. Hiding behind a rock is where she, the crow, the young snake and the donkey were located. "We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The peacock lord will never know." Jim said to Kairi, "You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." he concluded, putting his wings together in a prayer. But Kairi didn't listen; she only looked at Ventus as she continued singing. Kairi: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world The waves hit from behind the rock as Kairi belted out her last note. Little did she and her friends know that Foxy and Lumpjaw had peeked out from the water with their magic eyes. Eris was watching Kairi again in her water crystal ball. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy," she laughed. "The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a Keyblade bearing prince! Her uncle'll LOVE that." After having another chuckle or two, Eris looked at her garden which is filled with-not coral or seaweed, polyps! "Lord Shen's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." sneered Eris. She cackled evilly. She finally had a plan of how to overthrow Lord Shen, and she can't wait to get started on it! Meanwhile at the underwater kingdom, the princesses were in their bedroom, fixing themselves up around the circular wall of vanity mirrors. Merida stood by in front of the door with green seaweed. "Kairi, dear, time to come out!" she called, "You've been in there all morning!" Kairi swam out through the door, humming very cheerfully. Merida and the others stared at their little sister as she sat down by one of the mirrors. "What is with her lately?" asked a confused Rapunzel. The others didn't answer because they were as just as confused as Rapunzel was. After checking that her auburn hair was in good shape, Kairi took a pink sea flower and swam off, only to bump into her uncle. "Morning, Uncle Shen." Kairi said. Shen smiled and chuckled as Kairi placed the flower on his crown. He and his other nieces watched Kairi singing as she swam merrily away. He couldn't quite figure out why Kairi was so happy today. "Oh, she's got it bad." said Rapunzel. "What?" asked Shen, still not getting it, "What has she got?" "Isn't it obvious, Uncle Shen?" Merida asked, "Kairi's in love." And she sighed in content as Shen took the flower off his crown. "Kairi?" he repeated of what Merida said, "In love?" Meanwhile, Jim paced around in circles near a rock. He was trying his best to stay calm. "O.K. So far, so good," he said. "I don't think the king knows." As he kept walking around in circles, petals kept falling down on him. At every five seconds, Jim'd blow the petal away from him. "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." he went on. Kairi giggled dreamily, her eyes unfocused, mind obviously somewhere else as she pulled on the flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." she smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "Hmmm, he loves me not. . . ." she said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Kairi perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" she squealed and giggled. Her outburst worried Jim more! "Kairi, stop talking crazy." Jim told her. He hoped Lord Shen didn't hear her. Kairi wasn't listening. "I gotta see him again - tonight!" Kairi said to the crow, "Roger knows where he lives." She lept from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner. "Kairi, please." Jim pleaded, grabbing onto her tail, "Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" But Kairi was too busy thinking of how to meet Ventus. "I'll swim up to his castle," she said, making a dash and leaving poor Jim behind, who had lost his grip. "Then Kaa and Baba Looey will splash around to get his attention, and then with-" "Down here is your home!" Jim called. He was becoming slightly annoyed, as he swam up to the little mermaid. Why couldn't Kairi understand that? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs